Just one night
by Willowstorm9
Summary: The night before Kaname became the parent for the Hunters. Yuuki didn't want to let him go. Smut and love. Just smut and love.


I hated doing it to _her_, but I couldn't allow myself to get more attached. I wasn't born to live in this light as my precious girl had been. I wasn't even blessed to share the long flow of time with her, though that was all I had ever wanted.

I could not do or want any of it because I was a monster. A blood sucking monster that ruined the lives of many.

Yuuki deserved better that me. She deserved to live in the light and be untainted as virgin snow. She was the one thing I couldn't destroy.

But she was making it very difficult. I could see in her eyes that she wanted me as I wanted her. Our souls craved each other, our thirst quenched only by the other's blood.

Yes, this was my slice of peace, but it had to end. I had done terrible things, both for my beloved Yuuki and for the promise made long ago.

I could tell that Yuuki was despairing about my sudden detachment from her, and it hurt to know she would continue to suffer. I just wanted to see her smile at me and I wanted us to grow into our love as time went on.

How I longed to walk that path with her.

Instead, I fond myseld standing in our living room, staring across the land, wishing I didn't have to do this.

"Kaname?" A small voice broke through my misery.

I turned and smiled at my beautiful fiancée. "Yuuki." I held my arms open, hoping she would grant my silent request.

My hearted didn't disappoint. As we wrapped our arms around each other, I reveled in her touched, recalling how much I needed it not so long ago. I pressed my lips to her fragrant hair at the remembered despair.

I am content just to hold my miracle in my arms, but Yuuki has other ideas. She was never one to stand idle for long and I never wanted her change.

She pushed back in my arms to look into my face. "Kaname. Please reconsider." Her heartfelt plea tugged at my heart. I wanted to give her the world but this? This I couldn't do. I made a promise…

Instead of responding, I pulled her back to my chest and held her tightly there. "I love you, Yuuki." I whispered. I didn't want to think about anything else right now but my love for my Yuuki.

With a sigh and a solid shove, Yuuki pushed herself out of my arms and took a couple of steps back. "Fine. If you won't talk to me, then I won't show you any affection." Her statement made me growl slightly.

I knew her threat would not last long, but I could see her resolve and her pain. She meant her words even if it meant causing herself pain. 'My stunning martyr,' I thought with a shake of my head.

Instead of letting her off like I normally do, I tried to call her bluff. "If that is your wish Yuuki, then I will obey your command." I turned to walk back to our room, secretly hoping she would stop me.

She didn't disappoint.

Her tiny arms suddenly wrapped around my waist, holding me tightly to her. I could feel her love pour into my through that simple embrace. "Kaname, why do you want to leave me? Do I not make you happy? Can I not make you happy?"

The sound of her tears almost broke my resolve. Her happiness was all that mattered to me, but I couldn't find the worlds to tell her that.

Bowing my head, I took a deep breath and tried to explain to her. "Since you've been born, my princess, I have never been happier. You are the light in my dark and dreary world." I turned in her arms. "But, I've lived for too long and I have grown weary of this life." I take her delicate face in my large hands. "I have many sins to atone for and this is my punishment."

"But you have done so much good in your life as well as Kaname! You saved me when mother bound my vampire blood and lost my memories, you have protected me every day since while I was blissfully human, and you have tried to protect the lives of the humans you live beside. If that is not atonement, then I don't know what is!"

Her beauty grew with her impassioned speech and it caught me and left me breathless. I was spellbound and all I could think of, was to press my lips to her soft ones.

Her fire and beauty had always been my one weakness. I, Kaname Kuran, pureblood vampire, loved my little sister more than life itself. Anyone who knew me even a little saw my love for her.

As I started to lose myself in her precious lips, my darling Yuuki pulled away and pressed her lips to my neck. She then pulled my head down and whispered in my ear, "I want you to live, Kaname. No. I _need_ you to live my love." With her declaration, she pierced my neck with her sharp fangs.

Those luscious fangs sunk deep into my neck. I desperately clung to her, silently offering my entire being for her to devour.

The sound and feel of her drinking my blood, love, and life, gave me the greatest pleasure. Here was someone who had accepted me as the monster I was and even loved me for it.

After a few moments, her tongue laved her wounds closed and I instantly reclaimed her lips. Those lips were all I needed to live. They breathed life back into me, but I wanted more. So much more.

My body made that very clear, and while I desired her as a man, I couldn't ask something like that as her brother. It had to be her choice and hers alone.

To distract myself, I moved from those deadly lips to her face and showered every inch with feather like kisses. The farther down I moved my lips, the more unbearable my thirst became and as I reached her neck, I could not hold myself back. My fangs lengthened in anticipation.

With a lick to Yuuki's neck, I slowly sank my fangs in and drank her blood. The quiet moan from Yuuki stirred my blood even more.

As I drank her precious blood, I could taste her love for me. It burned through me and filled me just as her blood quenched my aching thirst.

Just as Yuuki licked the wound on my neck, so I did with hers. As soon as they were closed, I pulled her to my body and held her close. "I love you, Yuuki. I know that you don't understand why I must die tomorrow, but know that I love you with all that I am, was, and never will be."

Tears started to flowing from Yuuki's eyes." I can't say goodbye to you, Kaname. I haven't had enough time with you." She bowed her head, hiding her face from my eyes. Silent sobs wracked her body and mine as she fought her emotions.

Gently and carefully, I pulled her face up. "Hush, love. Tonight, I am all yours." I suppressed the shudder at the though possibilities my words implied. "Anything you want from me, my princess, I will do for you, Yuuki. You are my queen tonight and I your humble and obedient servant." I swiftly knelt and held her hands to my forehead, offering her my completely obedience.

I didn't know how she would react, but I craved to feel her body under mine. I longed to hear her moan my name as I pleased her in ways she never thought possible. I wanted everything, so it surprised me when she brought my head up and smashed our lips together.

I lost myself in her passionate kiss. There was a new quality to her kiss that vaguely worried me, but when her hands started to roam my body, all thoughts flew out of my mind.

Yuuki broke away. "You promise I can do anything I want, Kaname?" She was out of breath, which made the ache in my body intensify drastically.

"Anything you want, my Yuuki." I said breathlessly.

With that confirmation, she took my hand and pulled me to our bedroom. Yuuki led me to the large four poster bed and turned back to me and simply gazed at me.

The anticipation was nearly my undoing, but I schooled myself to patience. This night was my princess' after all. If only my body would listen to my head.

Her brown eyes, so like mine, wandering across my body. It felt like she was slowly undressing me with her eyes and it only added to my arousal, which was already painfully hard. Then, her eyes stopped on my groin.

"Kaname." Her voice was full of desire and surprise and it nearly undid me.

"Yuuki." The need in my voice plain.

Yuuki brought her hands up to my body and started caressing it. I moaned as her soft hands explored everything. Those silk gloves had found the buttons and quickly undone each one. It wasn't long before my shirt ended up on the floor. My control was dangerously close to being tossed just as like the shirt was.

This whole time, my hands were at my side, allowing Yuuki full access to me. However, that didn't seem to please my beloved.

"Touch me, Kaname. Please."

That simple sentence caused my hands to immediately find her body. It was like they were just waiting for her command. Her little moans as I caressed her body spurned me on and I couldn't stand the distance between.

My lips instantly found hers while my hands found the hem of her shirt and began slowly pulling it up. I wanted us to be equals but I also wanted to savor each and every moment with Yuuki.

Her skin felt like the finest silk under my hand. I wanted to kiss every inch of her exposed flesh and I did. I trailed my lips across her face and worked my way lower. I placed a firm kiss at the pulse in her neck and continued down.

Before I reached her breasts, I pushed her down on the bed, forcing her to lie down. I straddled her small body and continued my task. As my lips wandered to her breasts, my hands made quick work of her bra and tossed it aside.

Yuuki's breasts were absolutely beautiful. Then again, everything about my queen was beautiful and she was all mine. I bit the top of one of her breasts to mark her mine.

I suddenly found myself looking into angry yet lustful eyes. "You are mine, Yuuki." Her gaze softened with my words and she brought my lips back to hers.

With a speed and strength that I didn't know she was capable of, Yuuki flipped us over. She settled on my hips, brushing against the one place I longed to feel her touch. Her sudden dominance left me breathless and I was all to aware of the ache in my lower body as it became harder than it had ever had been before.

"Yuuki" Her name was a mere whisper, filled with longing. She was a cruel, cruel girl for torturing me so.

As I laid on my back, staring up at my Yuuki, I could see her lust grow and it was soon that she slowly moved her hips forward.

"I want you Kaname. Only you."

An involuntary moan escaped from me when I heard those words. I wrapped my arms around her small waist and pulled her to my best. "Only you, Yuuki."

We laid there for a few moments in peace before my queen shifted and brushed my arousal again. I cried out in pleasure, instantly thrusting my hips to try to find that delicious friction again.

Yuuki, being the tease she was, shuffled forward so I could not find any amount of relief. She pressed her lips to my neck.

The instant her fangs pierced my skin, my need grew unbearable. It was almost too much for me, having her nuzzle my neck and having her weight on top of me.

The moment she licked the wounds closed, I flipped us and crushed my lips to hers in a bruising kiss. My hips ground down into hers of their own accord, seeking relief from the pain.

We both broke away from each other, panting. Yuuki was flushed and enchanting. It made me want her all the more.

With a quick peck to her swollen lips, I pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Are you sure about this Yuuki?" I wanted both of us to enjoy this and if she wasn't ready, then we would wait. Yuuki deserved that.

My little queen rolled her eyes at me. "I am not the little helpless girl you saved ten years ago, Kaname. I want this, but most of all, I want you. Haven't you realized that I love you with all that I am, Kaname?" She turned her head away but not before I saw the tears in her eyes.

"I love you too, Yuuki. You are the only thing that gives me warmth in this life." I grasp her chin gently and bring her face up to mine. I catch a stray tear on her cheek with a kiss. "To prove that, I swear that tonight, I am all yours. No questions asked."

"Then kiss me."

I happily, even greedily obliged. I wanted nothing more than to devour her and never let her go.

The kiss, first sweet and loving, turned demanding and we were both panting, breathless from our desire. Our hands eagerly explored the other, learning each other's dips and curves.

"I need you, Yuuki." My thirst started to demand her blood like my body craved hers.

"I am yours and yours alone, my brother, my Kaname."

Those words brought my fangs out and I was puncturing her neck the next moment. Her sweet blood exploded in my mouth and I could taste her need and love for me. It fueled my own.

Laving my marks closed, my hands began to roam to the waistband of her skirt. I ran my fingers alone the inside of them, teasing her a little. I pressed a kiss to her stomach and started to slowly pull her skirt down. Her nearly naked body caused my body to twitch in anticipation.

But before I could worship her glorious body, my queen covered herself up and blushed. "Don't look., Kaname! I'm not sexy or anything."

A smile came to my lips. "You are perfection, my queen." I pulled her hands away and pulled her into a sitting position. "Only you have this affect on me." I gently took her hand and set it lightly on my throbbing arousal.

She quietly gasped and wrapped her hand around me. My eyes fluttered close at her touch and a moan escaped my lips. She stroked me a few times through my pants before trying to divest me of said garment. I stood up to give her better access and soon, my pants and underwear were on the floor with my shirt.

I stood, in full glory, in front of my only love. There was no shame or fear of rejection in me. I knew she wanted me and I wanted her. With a smile at her beautiful blush, I pull her put and tug her close. The groan that escaped my throat was louder. I was aching to be inside of her.

Her hesitation was palatable, causing me to press a kiss to her hair. "Take your time, Yuuki and, if you are uncomfortable in anyway, we can stop. I promise." I knew that I would be in agony later if we stopped now, but my discomfort meant nothing if she was in discomfort.

My words caused her to look into my eyes and shake her head. "No. I want you, Kaname and I want you fully." She took a step back, and gazing into my eyes, she takes off her final piece of clothing. I was at her the moment they hit the floor. I knocked us both down onto the bed while I ravaged her lips, devouring her the only way I could.

My hand slipped down her heavenly body and between her thighs. Watching her face carefully, I began preparing her for what was to come. My body already twitching in excitement. It wasn't long before I felt her body pulsing around my fingers, squeezing them tightly. I moaned at the thought of being fully sheathed in her.

Yuuki gave me a satisfied smile as her breathing slowed to a normal pace. "Kaname… That… That was…"

I grinned at her as she searched for the proper words. "Yes I know, and there is more to come." As I saw the words, I stroke myself, bringing her attention back to me and my obvious need of her.

"I'm ready."

I shudder at her husky voice and agilely climb between her legs. She looked absolutely stunning, spread out on our bed, completely mused and lustful. I couldn't wait another moment. "This is going to hurt Yuuki."

Before she could respond, I thrust myself fully into her, gasping at the tightness. Her cry of pain tore at my heart, but I knew the pain would be replaced by pleasure soon enough. After my third thrust, she was moaning my name, begging me to go harder, faster and I was helpless. Her wish was my command.

We took our time, loving each other that entire night. My beloved Yuuki was just as insatiable as I was and I was helpless to resist her. This was all I could give her. The part of me that no one had had in many lifetimes. I gave her my heart and soul for always. It was the one place I knew it would be safe.

"I love you Yuuki Kuran and I will never forget your love for me." My whisper was swallowed into the night and I fell asleep beside my queen, knowing I was loved by the beautiful woman.

**A/N: I know I ended it rather quickly and without the good stuff, but I wanted to respect the love these two had for each other. Also, I wanted to let you, the reader, use your imagination. Read and review beautiful people!**

**I do not own any of Vampire Knight. :D Just living in the universe. **


End file.
